


listen... they're all poly

by katrinawritesthings



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: F/M, Multi, NB, Nonbinary, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: i would let blanche step on me and spark would ask both of them to step on himlook at thesetumblr





	listen... they're all poly

Candela boops Blanche’s nose with a finger as she shoulders open the side door, just to see Blanche scrunch up in that cute way Blanche does.

“Rude,” Blanche mutters, but the pat Candela feels on her butt as Blanche steps into the house ahead of her says something different. She follows with a grin, tugging the door shut behind her and heading to the kitchen for a bottle of water. She got a little carried away with a challenge on the walk home and Blanche only had Blanche’s obnoxious three-berry-tea on hand, so she chugs half of it before doing anything else.

Moving to the living room, she finds Blanche with Blanche’s chin on top of Spark’s head, watching him update his blog with all of his egg details. Even from far away she can see the bright yellow highlighter that means a few of them are close to hatching. She comes up to join them with her elbow on his shoulder.

“Hey nerd,” she says, bending to press her lips to his temple.

“Hey,” he hums back. He doesn’t take his eyes off of his work first, but after a minute, he posts the entry and closes the tab. That’s when he shifts in his chair to smile wide up at both of them. Blanche straightens up so he can speak.

“I went to the mall today,” he tells them, standing up and pushing them gently so he can squeeze between them. He rolls over the couch and grabs two boxes, one red and one blue, and carries them back. “I bought you two new heels!” he says brightly. He hands the boxes over and bounces excitedly on his toes. “Because I thought they would make you feel extra tall and powerful and everything.”

“Oh, **_sweet,_** ” Candela hisses, immediately fumbling with the ribbon on top. She loves being tall and powerful and shit.

“Hey, thanks, Spud,” Blanche says. Blanche backs up to sit on the couch and unwrap the box over there. Candela stays where she is, tossing the ribbon, the top of the box, and the little pink tissue paper inside onto Spark’s desk. When she finally reaches the shoes, she gasps softly.

They’re rad as fuck: a bold red, velvety texture, high platforms, intricate straps, and... she pauses, squinting at the heels. They’re thicker than normal and aren’t perfectly straight, and their texture is more like smooth glass than like the rest of the shoe. They have little bumps, little ridges, and the bottoms are wider and rounded. They almost look like--

“Oh... Spark,” Candela says slowly, looking up. “ _Honey,”_ she says. Spark just smiles back at her, hands clenched in his shirt in excitement, innocently eager for her opinion. This sweet summer child. This pure naive human. She can’t let him go on like this.

“These aren’t,” she starts. “They’re not. They’re like. They’re not _regular_  heels.” She bites her lip as she speaks, right eye kind of scrunched up as she tries to do this as gently as possible. “They’re, for, like... sex things,” she finally says. Her soul breaks as she tells him the truth. She knows he didn’t realize it, but--

“Yeah, I know,” Spark says simply. His smile stays wide and easy, eyes earnest, fingers tapping pleasantly on his thighs. Candela blinks.

“I,” she says slowly. What the fuck. “You--”

A loud _click-clack_  interrupts her; turning around, she finds Blanche standing up, light blue heels already strapped comfortably to Blanche’s feet, one heel tapping fondly on the hardwood floor.

“I’m ready,” Blanche says, and Blanche’s knowing smirk is matched by Sparks when Candela turns back around.

“Holy shit,” she whispers.


End file.
